A Man's Gotta Know When To Ask For Help
by sfscarlet
Summary: This is a sequel to The Stripper. A summary of this story is in the first chapter of this story. Brian and Justin are living in Pittsburgh and Justin is enjoying his success as a painter. Justin was ready for his life to move forward and enjoy his success, but now someone from his time as an exotic dancer is back in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen Years Ago - Senior year Harvey Milk High School (age 17) New York City

Peter Helio had been friends with John Scott since they were in high school. Peter was tall, brunette and very muscular while John was a little shorter but a fit trim young man. They spent hours together, whether it was in school where they had almost all the same classes, or outside of school where they often studied together and of course they were together when they practiced for the school's Rugby team. Peter wanted to work in advertising and John wanted to use his art in some capacity. John was the first of the duo to admit he liked cock and Peter was unfazed as he told him he fantasized about it as well. They spent many hours looking at Playgirl, using the airbrushed pictures to fuel their ongoing fantasies.

"You think those guys know that their pics are enjoyed by gay guys and straight women?" Peter had asked John one afternoon when they were in his bedroom flipping through the magazines they just picked up.

"I doubt it. Come on there is so much homophobia out there that the idea doesn't even cross the model's mind." John broke out into peals of laughter. "My sister reads these stupid romance novels. I picked one up last week and just happened to see a stupid sex scene. I swear if that is what straight sex is really like, I'm glad I'm gay. Eating pussy just turns my stomach."

Peter made a face and scrunched his eyes closed as he said, "Eww gross," He looked again at the latest issue on the bed and said, "but going down on that guy would be awesome. I bet he tastes fantastic." He pointed to the model whose cock he was recently admiring.

Looking at his friend as he traced his finger over the picture of a guy's cock and watching his tongue dart out to wet his lips, Peter couldn't help but touch John's cock, stroking it through the tight jeans. John arched into the touch. They leaned in toward each other and their lips touched as they opened their mouths to taste each other.

The magazines were quickly forgotten and spilled out onto the floor. They found themselves lying facing each other on Peter's bed. Peter continued to stroke John's cock and then reached for his button, unbuttoning it and unzipping his pants. He reached under the waistband of his friend's pants and found his very hard cock. He ran his fingers over the slit, feeling the moisture that had formed there. His friend's cock felt very different than his own; it was thick and smooth. He stroked it a few more times as he heard John's breath quicken and before either of them knew what was happening, John shot his load over Peter's fingers.

He pulled his hand out of the underwear and brought it to his mouth, tentatively tasting it. "Mmm, you taste great."

John leaned in toward his friend and kissed him tasting himself on his friend's tongue. He unbuttoned Peter's jeans and pulled down the pants and underwear allowing his cock to spring free. He licked his lips again and moved his mouth toward the cock. Tentatively reaching out his tongue, he swiped a taste of the slit, groaning in ecstasy as he licked the precum that had leaked out. Inhaling the unique scent of a man, he opened his mouth to engulf Peter's cock. His tongue tasted the slightly salty shaft and he could feel himself getting hard again as his body reacted to the pheromones. Ignoring his own body, he licked the cock and played with Peter's balls. Before he was ready he felt Peter's cock jerk and then he came in a rush of spasms. John swallowed all that he could and licked his mouth of any residue that he didn't swallow.

Neither young man said anything, but put their cocks back in their jeans. They lay on the bed and regained their composure, waiting for their bodies to return to a restful state. They turned toward each other and smiled.

"I can't wait to be old enough to go dancing and be around all those gorgeous guys at Stonewall. I hear there is a room where you can have sex right there in the bar," John said with a dreamy look in his eye. "You know what? I know a guy who can make us fake ID's. We can get in there now."

"Sex, right there in the bar. Wow. I guess for now we'll have to settle for this," he made a waving motion with his hand between their two bodies, alluding to their earlier activities. "That would be cool, but the guys there are old. I want to go someplace more hip." Peter remembered looking up gay bars on the Internet and seeing that the bouncers took any fake ID's and laughed in the guy's faces. "Besides I don't think I want to do it with anyone who goes to dance clubs and bars. I want a real boyfriend."

"Well, I guess when we turn 21 we can pick and choose where we want to go and pick up gorgeous men; after all we are two gorgeous men ourselves and we can have the cream of the crop," John said as he looked in the mirror, admiring his trim physique, giggling at his pun.

10 years ago (age 22)- New York City

"That was some party. Did you see that guy dancing on the table? I'd do him in a minute," Peter said as they sat in the living room of the apartment they shared.

"Yeah, he was hot, but the party really got started when the guy came out to dance. You know the one they hired for Tim, the birthday guy."

"I can't believe that Cal paid money to have a dancer for Tim's birthday. That was some surprise," Peter said as he opened the beer he'd grabbed from the fridge.

"You're right. When that dancer came out everybody turned all their eyes on him and he really seemed to egg them on. He's pretty talented. I wonder if he has a day job; you know, boring office worker by day, stripper by night," John said as he developed a dreamy look in his eye.

4 years ago (28 years old) New York City

It was John's birthday next week and Peter wanted to give him something really special. They'd known each other for over 15 years and he still remembered that day back in high school where they sat in his room looking at Playgirl and talking about the models. They'd come a long way since then. Peter was in a committed relationship with Michael and had been with him for over 3 years. John had dated a lot of guys but hadn't found 'the one' yet.

John had recently lost his job and was looking for a new one; he'd had several interviews in the last several weeks, but nothing had come of them yet. He was feeling a little down and Peter wanted to give him something special for his birthday. Peter remembered how John had raved for weeks about the dancer at Tim's party several years ago and decided that would be the ultimate present for his friend. He called around and found a place called Dancing Beauties and based on several discussions with his friends he decided to hire someone for John.

The dancer would dance for 60 minutes and pay special attention to John. Pictures were allowed and he could choose a theme. He remembered John wondering if the guy dancers worked in mundane office jobs during the day and danced at night and decided that would be the perfect set up. Since John loved art he might even have the guy have some brushes or other art supplies as props, working in a gallery or something. He was very excited about his present and knew his friend would love it.

He arranged for the event to be held at a small Italian restaurant, Pellicano's in Chelsea. They could have a small room in the back and be away from the crowd. The room closed off so it wouldn't interfere with the other patrons. He invited 30 people, knowing that about 20 would be able to make it and thought this would be a great evening. The night arrived and he had arranged to meet John at Pellicano's. He told him they were going out to dinner so there weren't any surprises. Tim and Cal, the friends who had inspired the present were invited and were joining them at the restaurant. When he entered and many of their friends were seated in the room, he turned and kissed Peter, thanking him for the surprise. Dinner was pleasant and people were lingering over coffee and conversation and John became slightly suspicious that there was more to the gathering.

Around 10:00 the doors were closed and the evening's entertainment arrived from Dancing Beauties. He was a beautiful blond with a smile that could light up Manhattan. He wasn't particularly muscular but he was gorgeous. His alabaster skin shone under the light and his moves were evocative and sexual without being raucous. He turned on his boom box and danced to several numbers, shedding clothing as he went.

"I understand someone has a birthday. 28 years old. Point him out so I can give him a special birthday present," Justin said, the sultry tones in his voice playing up the presentation.

All the men pointed to John, and Justin walked slowly towards him, running his hands down his torso and caressing his nipples and crotch as he went. He sat on John's lap and preceded to do a lap dance there while he held his straight arms around his neck. Looking into his eyes as if he were something special he lip synced the words to the song on the boom box. He could feel John's erection pressing into him but he ignored it. This was work and he never mixed work with real life. Justin's eyes blinked often as numerous pictures of their 'dance' were shot and he smiled into the camera when he could.

After the lap dance, he pulled John out into the middle of the tables and waited for the next song to begin. The song was a thumpa thumpa dance number and he danced with the birthday man as well. Justin received tips from all the men attending the party as they enjoyed the show and Peter gave him a $100 tip after the gig. Overall it was a productive night. He made his usual fee of $150.00 and after the tips he brought home over $300. _Not bad for an hour of my time- two hours if you count travel._

The next day Peter brought over the pictures he'd taken at the party. He'd also asked his friends to send John their pics as well. All told, John had over 100 pictures of Justin dancing at his birthday. He looked at them often in the following months, sometimes dreaming that the dancer was really there for him. The pictures had a special place in his nightstand drawer, but over the months and years that followed they were taken out less and less and slowly forgotten.

Six months ago (age 32)- New York City

John was working in New York at Graphic Design MMD. He loved his job creating icons and designs for campaigns. Living in New York he was able to feed his obsession with art and make a living. He attended art shows as often as he could and was always thrilled to find a new artist. He was eating lunch at Arturo's and overheard some patrons talking about a new show by Justin Taylor. He listened to the diners and was interested in seeing the exhibit. Evidently this was a fairly young artist who was represented by Carol Sing, a well-respected agent in the area. He'd been to many exhibits from her artists and always enjoyed them. She had a knack for seeing potential in raw talent. He hadn't been to an opening in a while and this was a great opportunity to meet people. He was between partners and knew that art shows were always a good place to pick up guys. Well, truth be told he knew there were many places to pick up guys, but art shows brought out the artists and he always connected well with them. The show was on Saturday, a few days away and he started to mentally go through his wardrobe deciding what to wear.

John attended the art show and enjoyed it immensely. The artist had real talent and evoked a number of emotions through the intensity of the colors and shapes in his paintings. He found the titles very telling; titles often let the viewer inside the head of the artist. He noticed a young man in a blazer with a pair of dark fitted slacks. He wore no tie but had a boutonniere in his lapel and was frequently seen with Carol. _That must be the artist. _He saw her introduce him to numerous people in the gallery and watched as he talked animatedly to the patrons. _This man was a delight. He's talented and the patrons are eating him up. _

He walked over to the artist and tapped him on the shoulder. Justin smiled at him.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

John smiled and answered, "Yes. You are very talented. I love the use of color and shapes in your work."

"Thank you. I'm glad you find them interesting." Justin saw Brian enter the room and smile at him. He had expected Brian earlier in the evening but Brian had a last minute crisis at Kinnetik and had to catch the 6:00 pm plane instead of the 3:00. He was thrilled that he made it to the opening. Turning to John, he said, "I'm sorry but I have other patrons to greet." He left John and walked toward Brian, greeting him with his usual Sunshine smile.

John watched Justin as he greeted Brian and felt that he knew that smile; he'd seen it, but couldn't quite place where. He stayed at the exhibit a little while longer, slightly despairing that he hadn't met anyone of promise there, but still pleased with the evening's entertainment.

As he rode the subway to his apartment he reviewed the night's events and it struck him where he'd seen the smile before. When he got to his apartment, he opened his drawer and took out the envelope holding his pictures from that party a few years back. As he looked at the picture of the dancer performing a lap dance on his lap, he recognized the artist from this evening. His lap dancer was none other than Justin Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

New York

John had looked at the pictures in his drawer every night and the more he saw them the more he wanted to see Justin. Justin Taylor was the type of man that was meant for him. He was a talented artist and he was good looking. Each time he saw the pictures of him and Justin at his party he lost a little ground and begun to think of him as an old friend. The evidence was obvious; he just had to look at the pictures. A picture was worth a thousand words and he had at least a hundred pictures that attested to Justin's attraction to him.

He didn't know how to get Justin to meet him, especially since Justin didn't even live in New York. He'd read his bio from the art exhibit at least twenty times since that night a few weeks ago.

_Justin Taylor is a highly talented young man. He attended the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. He first exhibited when he was in high school where his work was shown at a young artist's collection. From there he showed at many student exhibits and in his senior year was written up in the Art Forum for his innovative work. He has exhibited in New York at Apex, Tamarind and in Pittsburgh at the Sidney Bloom Gallery and Space, one of the newest galleries in the City. His work can also be seen in the comic book Rage which he co-created and has illustrated since its inception. He currently lives in Pittsburgh._

The more he read it the more he thought he knew Justin Taylor, making up an elaborate history based on the sketchy bio the show had provided. He needed more and wanted to fill in the blanks. He was a product of his generation and was very familiar with the Internet and used it to track down more information about Justin, learning that he attended St. James Academy. He found the St. James year book on line and read all he could about Justin Taylor, what clubs he was in, accomplishments etc. He was impressed that he started a Gay/Lesbian alliance while in high school and thought he would have loved to have one of those in his high school when he was a teen.

He saw a picture of him and a young African American Girl in the year book and discovered her name was Daphne Chanders. He did a search on Daphne and found she was a local therapist in Pittsburgh. From there he located her office and phone number. Lucky for him, therapists were listed in the yellow pages and were allowed to advertise. He located a map of Pittsburgh and found where her office was and researched hotels near the area. Booking himself a hotel for the following week, he was satisfied with his search for the evening. He was going to go down to Pittsburgh in two weeks and hope that he could find more about Justin Taylor. He needed to convince him to meet him. Taking out one of the many pictures of him and Justin, he laid it on his desk as he masturbated to the scene.

Two Weeks later

John hadn't told Peter or any of his friends about his visit to Pittsburgh, something in his head told him they wouldn't understand. With each passing day, he knew he had to see and meet Justin Taylor again. If he couldn't get close to Justin, he would have to try some other measures to meet the man.

He told his boss that he had some family business to take care of and would be gone about a week. In his mind, Justin was already family and this wasn't a lie.) The night before he left he had difficulty sleeping; he was so excited about meeting Justin and catching up on old times. In the morning, he rented his car and made good time to Pittsburgh, checking in at the Marriott close to Daphne's office. He'd brought several copies of the photos with him hoping to share them with Justin. He staked out her office building from the Starbucks across the street. It was late October and the weather was mild, no cold winds yet. He sat at the outdoor table in the afternoon since it afforded a better view of the building. About 4:30 he thought he spied Justin entering the building. He couldn't believe his luck and thought to himself that his trip was definitely meant to be. Justin stayed in the building for a long time but eventually he came out and John watched as he walked toward the parking garage. Peter didn't care too much about cars; living in New York, a car was rarely used unless you were leaving the area. Peter had parked his car on the street, thankful that Pittsburgh had more places to keep cars than New York. Quickly walking to his car, he waited for Justin to leave the garage, hoping that he could see into the window of a car and recognize the man. His luck continued and a few minutes later, Justin left the garage.

Following Justin home, he noted the address and decided that he shouldn't sit in his car to watch the house since it was a very quiet residential street. He took a picture of the house, thinking of him and Justin living in the large home. After several days of watching them, he followed Justin home again and was appalled to see the same brunette that had been at the show in New York drive up to Justin's home. Justin was outside sketching as the day was unseasonably warm and greeted the man with a toe curling kiss. He lifted Justin's shirt up slightly and placed his hand underneath the hem. Justin laughed and giggled and he recognized that bright brilliant smile he gave the man. After the two men broke apart the tall man slapped Justin's butt and they joined hands and went inside.

John was furious. Justin was with another man. _How could he cheat on me?_ He felt his heart race at the thought of Justin with another man. His breath came in short bursts and he felt warm all over. He needed to get Justin's attention, reminding him they were together. Laying out all the pictures on his table in the hotel that night, he copied 5 of them and put them in an envelope with a short note. Satisfied that this would bring Justin to his senses he decided to grab a drink at the bar and relax in the hot tub for a while. Mailing the pictures and his evening activities relaxed him sufficiently to sleep that evening.

It was Friday morning and John had been there all week, without any success in talking to Justin. Today he decided he needed to increase his efforts and started his day at Justin's home. He was surprised when his friend Daphne drove up in her car about 10:00 in the morning. He watched as the two of them got in the car a few minutes later. Following them in his car, he realized they were going to the mall. Parking his car in the lot a few rows from them, he watched as they headed toward the entrance. He entered the mall and followed them throughout the day, but neither of them appeared to take notice of the stranger. After watching them all day and listening to the conversation at lunch, he knew that Justin and that man were a couple.

_I have to get his attention. Maybe if I asked for money it would get his attention and I could talk some sense into Justin. I just needed to get Justin to spend time with me and then he would realize we're a perfect couple; John and Justin. We've been together once; I have the pictures to prove it. I need Justin to see the pictures, show him the truth. Maybe I should mail them to his partner and his partner would leave. Then we'd have a chance at being 'the perfect couple. _He felt a calm come over him now that he had a plan. It made perfect sense that Justin would meet him and they'd be together. He sent more pictures and another note.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness outside added a hush to the quiet inside their home. Brian sat at his computer reading his last few emails from work and Justin was flipping channels on the 60 inch TV in the media room. Justin's mind mulled over the conversation he and Daphne had at lunch rather than pay attention to the programming.

"Lots of my clients are off today and I could have been booked solid, but I haven't had a day off in months and since you just finished your show, I thought it'd be great to spend the time together," she said as they got out of the car at the mall. "I just wanted some Justin time, you know, like when we were kids and carefree. Well, the only thing we worried about was whether your mom or my mom would let us use the car." She giggled at the memory of many 'negotiations' with her mom to get said car for an extended period of time.

Justin smiled at his friend as he remembered. "I'm glad my memory has mostly come back. It really sucked there for a while," he said alluding to his car accident a few years back.

"Me too. It was really tough on every one when you couldn't remember your and Brian's relationship. I don't ever remember him being so solicitous. He even came to me for advice on how to help you remember. Having you forget what the two of you had after you had worked so hard to get to that point was just devastating."

"We've talked a little about that time. I'm so glad that he was there for me. I don't know if I would have made the recovery I did if he hadn't spent so much time and effort on me."

"He loves you and he was finally ready to admit it. I'm glad it worked out for you guys. Brian Kinney may be a hard ass to the public, but when it comes to you, he will do anything to keep you happy."

Justin smiled and remembered how he pounded Brian into the mattress before he left to attend his meeting with Leo Brown._ Yep. Few would imagine the stud of Liberty Avenue being on the receiving end. _

"Brian is special, but we are here to talk about us and enjoy each other. No more talk of the Brian and Justin show." He started to walk towards the mall, looking at the people and cars in the lot.

Cars pulled in and out of parking spaces and small children waited for their parents to hold their hands and cross the lot. A couple of teens were giggling with each other as they shared a bag of donuts. The wind blew the trees at the edge of the lot. It was a nondescript day in Pittsburgh, but in a car at the far end of the lot sat a man who watched Daphne and Justin.

She reached out and squeezed Justin's arm as she pointed toward the entrance to the mall. They were quiet as they entered the mall and started walking toward Old Navy since Justin had mentioned he wanted new jeans.

"I can't believe we've known each other for almost 23 years and we're still shopping at the mall together," Daphne said. She giggled when Justin frowned at the mention of the number of years they'd been together.

"23 years is a long time, but I guess that's right since we met in Kindergarten. "Who would have thought that 23 years later we'd still be best of friends?" Justin said as he turned into Old Navy. "I know Brian hates me shopping here, but I see no reason to spend $200 on a pair of pants that I'm just going to get paint on. I'll allow him to dress me in DIESEL jeans when we go out, but for every day Old Navy is just fine." Justin picked up several pairs to try on and walked to the dressing room. Daphne waited outside for him to come and 'model' them. He walked out a few minutes later and she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Looking good. Shame those are for painting. Brian does have the right idea when he dresses you."

"I'm almost 30. Brian does not dress me," Justin said with slight indignation.

"Uh huh," Daphne said. "Next pair."

Justin tried on three more pair of jeans and Daphne liked all of them.

"Your body looks good in anything. I'd buy all four."

"Nah. I only need two. I still have two pair that are wearable." He chose two of the pair of jeans and took them to the counter to check out. "Where to next? Didn't you say something about Bath and Body Works for some candles?"

"Yes. I like to have candles or reeds for my office. Scent is a very strong relaxer."

They went to Bath and Body Works and bought five bottles of scented reeds and a few bottles of lotion. Then they made their way to Hot Topic and browsed there for a while. They walked on the upper level of the mall and popped into a few shops and then Justin's stomach growled.

"Some things have not changed in 23 years. Your stomach still demands to be fed every few hours. I swear I do not know how you stay in such good shape."

"I get lots of exercise," Justin said with a smirk on his face.

"Please. I do not want to hear about your sex life, especially since mine is nonexistent at the moment."

"I can't help it that you broke up with Greg. He seemed like a good guy."

"We didn't really break up as much as we're taking a break. I'm ready to settle down and he's not sure."

"Wow. I never thought I'd be the one in the stable long term relationship."

"Me either, but you have Brian and well, Brian is…."

Justin waited a few moments for Daphne to finish her statement but she was silent. He didn't feel the need to put a word in the blank, as they both knew that Brian and Justin's relationship was unique. Daphne came closest to understanding it, but even she did not garner the full picture.

"Let's go to Max and Erma's. They have great burgers," Justin finally said when he realized that neither he nor Daphne were going to comment on the earlier statement.

They walked toward the restaurant and put their packages at their feet. Looking at the menu, Justin waved toward the waiter to signal he was ready.

"I'll have the Bacon Cheeseburger and fries and a large Coke," Justin said.

"I'll have the Black Bean Rollups and a Coke," Daphne said.

"So you and Brian going to Debbie's for Thanksgiving?"

"Probably, but we might go to mom's this year too. I almost have Brian agreeing to spending some time with my mom. Now that Molly is living in France; it's just her and Tucker. Two people is a really small Thanksgiving and as much as Brian says he hates the holidays, he does enjoy the get together."

"Who would have thunk Brian Kinney enjoying family meals?" she said in a mock teasing voice. She brought up her hand to her mouth, pretending surprise.

"True. When I first met him 10 years ago, he begrudgingly went to Debbie's for holidays and often that was an excuse to see Gus. Now Gus is a big part of our lives and he doesn't gripe, well not much," Justin said as he thought of their planned outing to the zoo with Gus on Saturday.

"I'm sure she could go to Debbie's," Daphne said as she brought the conversation back to the original question. She unrolled her silverware and placed the napkin in her lap.

"Oh, Deb's invited her, but I don't know. Our group is a little much at times. At least Thanksgiving is a little calmer than Christmas with the singing elves that drop their pants in the front yard." Justin giggled as he pictured the scene in head.

The same man from the parking lot came in to the restaurant and was seated a few tables away. He watched the two of them as they talked animatedly and was ecstatic that the waitress didn't balk when he stated he wanted to be seated in their section. Pretending to read the paper he bought on the way in; he eavesdropped on their conversation and learned that Justin was with a man named Brian and that they'd been together for a long time. Brian sounded like a real pain; his plan to get Justin back was pushed to the forefront. _Justin deserves a man like me. I appreciate my family and would never balk at spending time with them, especially at the holidays._

Daphne giggled. "Yeah, that's true. We all love Debbie, but she can be over the top." She took a drink from her water glass and watched the other patrons. She looked at Justin who was watching a same sex couple with a small child at their table. They were taking turns coloring with the little boy and handing him cheerios. The interest Justin showed in the little boy was intense.

"Do you ever think of being a father?"

Justin heard the word father and had to rewind the question in his head before answering.

"Uh, I'm Gus' dad."

"It's great that you feel so close to him, but I'm talking about being a father to your own child."

"No," Justin answered quickly and played with his silverware for a moment before looking longingly at the couple again.

"You're not fooling me, Justin Taylor. I see the way you are looking at that little boy and his parents. And I know you consider Gus your son, but he's not your child. And you're not raising him full time, Mel and Lindsay are."

"I don't think it's in the cards, Daph. I'm back and forth between here and New York. I travel for shows and we're too busy."

"Lots of people travel for their jobs. If you want a child, your job shouldn't stop you."

"I don't know. I really don't think it's a good time. My career is taking off and even if I wanted one, I don't think Brian would go for it. He's made it really clear that children aren't in his life plan."

"He's made a lot of things clear that aren't in his life plan, and I think he's changed most of those from the time he met you… Just think about it Justin before you decide against anything."

"Ok. But I really don't think I'll change my mind. A child is a huge responsibility. There are days I can't even take care of myself."

Their food arrived and the conversation turned to plans for upcoming holidays and ways to convince Brian to go to Jennifer's. It was after 2:00 when they left the restaurant and returned to Daphne's car.

"I'll take you home. Even though I'm not working today, I should check my messages and I have a few errands to run before I meet with Greg." She blushed a little when she said his name.

"You liar. You're really not broken up with him. What gives?"

"I told you. We're working on things, but I really like him; probably love him."

"Yee-haw. Maybe you'll be the one with the baby, not me. I can be Uncle Justin."

Daphne hit him on the arm and he winced slightly as he laughed at their antics.

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving. Debbie invited me and my parents are out of town so I'll be stopping by."

"Ok." He got out of the car and walked to the front door of the house. He looked at the house. _ There really is plenty of room for a child here._ He shook his head and decided he was foolish and went to his bedroom to change into his new painting jeans before going to his studio to take advantage of the few hours of sunlight left.

Justin's career had taken off once he returned to Pittsburgh, a fact that did not escape either man. Brian had been so concerned that Justin would be ruining his career before he even got started if he returned to Britin and Justin was just as adamant that he couldn't paint in New York. After Justin's car accident, Brian wanted to keep Justin close by and reluctantly had agreed to let him try and paint in Pittsburgh. That had been 3 years ago and Justin made several trips to New York each month and spent a week there every few months to keep up to date on the art scene. Carol, his agent was pleased with the arrangements, despite her initial trepidation. Justin's shows were always successful and he was becoming an artist that needed little advertising for his work. And to his credit, he had kept up the agreement they had made early in his career, to come to New York regularly and be seen in the art circles.

After Brian finished his work he came over to the couch.

"I found our copy of iThe Hobbit/i. Thought it would be a good idea to watch it again since we're seeing the next installment in a few weeks."

Michael had bought tickets for the new movie and had splurged by getting them in the VIP lounge at the local cinema. They would be treated like celebrities, their food and drink orders taken right there in the room and delivered to them while they watched the movie in a small intimate theatre set up for just 40 people. Justin wasn't sure who was looking forward to it more; Brian or Michael. He'd watch the Brian and Mikey show often enough to understand that they both loved the genre; but Brian would never admit to his indulgence. He'd played along with the notion of VIP treatment and seeing the new movie in a special setting, but Justin knew he was as excited about it as Michael.

Justin found the first movie entertaining, but he tired of the endless conversations Michael had with Brian regarding the genre. He didn't truly understand how Brian who was owner of one of the largest boutique advertising companies in Pittsburgh could be so interested in endless discussions about sci fi movies. He liked action movies and anime. The art alone could keep his attention for hours even if the plot sucked. But Justin had been witness to more than one discussion of the merits which Star Wars movie or which Star Trek movie was the best. To him they were both fun movies; but he failed to see the fascination of either universe, nor could he see watching them over and over like Michael obviously did. He decided long ago that Michael's fanaticisms with comics lead him to Science Fiction and it was an early bond between him and Brian. Brian, he thought, had out grown the love of comics but he still liked Science Fiction. It was one of the ways that appeared to cement their relationship and while they had both left their childhood fascination behind, their friendship was still solid. Justin had his friendship with Daphne and while their worlds had veered in different directions, he couldn't imagine leaving her in the rift behind. He imagined Brian felt that way about Brian, too. Therefore he just smiled when the mention of the latest Avenger or Star Wars or Star Trek movie was brought into the conversation and readied himself to watch another movie with great graphics.

After the movie ended, Brian put the disc back in the plastic box and shelved it on the bookcase.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" Brian said as he headed toward the staircase.

"I'll be right up. I have to send Carol an email before tomorrow. I forgot I promised her I would take care of it this afternoon."

"Ok. I'll warm up the shower for you."

Justin watched Brian walk up the stairs, admiring his ass and still trim body. Brian watched everything he ate and religiously worked out. He was just as enticing to Justin as he was the first night on Liberty Avenue. Justin felt himself get hard as he remembered that night and Brian's promise to keep the water warm. He hurried to his office, booting up the computer to send the requisite email.

As the computer booted up, he glanced over at the mail sitting in the bin. There was an envelope addressed to him with no return address. He didn't get a lot of mail and was curious who would be sending him such a large envelope. Grabbing the letter opener, he slit open the envelope and peered inside. Taking out the contents, he found several pictures of himself in various stages of undress in a tuxedo shirt. There was a small computer written note inside as well. It read, i I'll be in touch /i.

A cold chill ran through Justin's body as he dropped the note and sat unable to move.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Fear gripped Justin. His life was going so well and now his bad decisions were coming back to haunt him, again. He'd stopped painting shortly after the accident, fearing that his agent would drop him when they found out about his exotic dancing, but Carol had assured him it was not an issue. After Brian had taken him to New York to meet with Carol, he'd thrown himself into his painting and had become a well- known and respected artist.

He wondered what this meant for his career, his relationship and his family. i Shit! Carol had assured me that many artists support themselves with similar activities, but I wonder how many of those artists actually make it in the art world. I can see it now, those pictures or similar ones would be all over the internet in a matter of hours. I won't be able to walk down the street without feeling like everyone is looking at me. I wonder if she would still be willing to represent an artist whose picture is all over the internet and the tabloids.

Brian. How do I handle this with Brian? He knows about the exotic dancing, but we really haven't talked about it and the ramifications of it. He convinced me it wouldn't make a difference to my career and got me painting again, but when he sees these pictures….. What if they go public? He'll be the laughing stock of the community. His business will be forfeit. What have I done?

And then there is the issue of a child. Even if everything else can be swept under a rug, someday said child will grow up. I can't protect him/her from finding out about the stripping. Things have been going so well and Daphne's comment at lunch wasn't that far off. I'd actually been thinking of bringing the subject of a child up with Brian. How could I be so stupid? How could I ever explain to a child that I used to be a paid stripper? I can see it now. Well, I was too proud to ask your dad for money so I thought this was an easy way to make money and support myself. How stupid of me to think that I could have a semi normal life./i Tears started falling down his cheeks as Justin mourned a life he was destined not to enjoy.

In the background, he heard the shower go off and realized he'd been down stairs for a very long time. Brian would wonder what happened to him and he wasn't ready to tell him about the envelope. He quickly put the note and picture back in the large envelope and took it to his studio where he placed it under some books. Brian never came in his studio and he decided they were safe there. Returning to the library, he quickly sent off the email to Carol and shut down the computer. Washing his face in the hall bathroom, he took a few deep breaths and went upstairs.

"Looks like you took a quick shower. It took me longer than I thought. I'm going to grab a quick shower and I'll join you," Justin yelled out as he walked into the room, shedding his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom.

Turning the water on and adjusting the temperature, he took a quick shower and tried to calm his mind and body before joining Brian. Brian had a full plate at Kinnetik and he didn't want to let on anything about the note. He wanted to deal with the situation himself. He was after all, almost 30, as Daphne had pointed out so poignantly this afternoon. This afternoon seemed so far away and he wished for the carefree days of his youth when all he had to worry about was getting the car for the evening.

He finished his shower and dried off, hanging the towel to dry on the rack. He got ready for bed and went to join Brian. Brian was already softly snoring and had given Justin just the reprieve he needed. For once Justin was thankful for Brian's hectic schedule and the late nights he'd been putting in lately. Justin shut off the light by the bedside and closed his eyes, willing his mind to shut down and his body to sleep, but it was well after 3:00 am before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

Brian was up with the alarm at 6:30 and he rolled over to kiss Justin. The exhaustion Justin felt from his restless night took over and he pushed Brian away and buried his head under the pillow. Brian laughed, but left him alone. He had an early meeting this morning and wanted to talk to Ted before he met with the client.

He dressed quietly and gave Justin a kiss before leaving the room. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the automatic coffee maker in the kitchen, he took a few moments to look at the paper and then left for Pittsburgh.

Justin woke at 10:00 in the morning and his memories from the night before came flooding back. He washed up, dressed and then made his way to his studio where he pulled out the envelope and took out the contents again. He stared at the pictures, looking closely to see if by chance they were photoshopped, but they were genuine. It was him in all his glory. He took out the note again and reread it several times. b I'll be in touch./b iWhat did that mean? Did Justin have an admirer, a stalker or worse a blackmailer? I've got money to pay someone off, but will it make it go away? Oh Shit! I'm so screwed. Maybe they just want to meet me./i

The phone rang pulling Justin out of his reverie and he placed the pictures on top of a pile of papers on his desk.

"Justin. I'm glad I caught you. I know it's inconvenient, but can you bring me the papers on top of my desk. I left them there this morning and I need them for my afternoon conference call. Normally, I'd come home at lunch and get them but I've got a meeting with Julie from Targus at lunch," Brian said as he sighed in relief that he caught his partner.

"Sure. I can bring them down. I've got to go into the city to pick up some supplies. I'll see you in a little while."

Justin went into Brian's office and found the papers he wanted. He placed them by the door and gathered his wallet, keys and phone before leaving the house. Glad for the distraction he couldn't stop thinking about the photos and note. He took several deep breaths and willed his voice to stay calm when he exited his car and made his way into Kinnetik.

"Hi Cynthia," he said as he greeted his longtime friend and his partner's right hand man. "I brought the papers he wanted. He busy?"

"Thank goodness you found them. He's been a bear all morning. Didn't get his morning 'coffee'?" she said in jest.

Justin blushed at Cynthia's innuendo, but didn't say anything.

"He's in a conference so you can't go in. He should be done in about 15 minutes if you want to wait." She pointed to the chairs opposite her desk.

Shaking his head, Justin said, "No thanks. I've got a bunch of errands to run in town and then I have to go over to the gallery. I'll catch him later." Justin turned around quickly and left the building.

Cynthia looked at his fleeing figure and wondered what was wrong. No matter how many things Justin had on his plate, he always stayed to at least get a toe curling kiss from her boss. She hoped he was just truly busy and that nothing was wrong. When Brian came out twenty minutes later, she handed him the paperwork.

Looking around, he asked, "Where's Justin?"

"Gone. Said he had some errands to run and then had to get to the gallery," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Brian noted his partner's absence but didn't have time to worry about him as he had to review the papers that Justin had brought him. He met with Julie at lunch time and then had another meeting in the afternoon with a potential new client. He finished up around 6:30 and drove home.

Justin often cooked their evening meal and Brian was hoping to have the smell of food greet him when he entered their home. Instead he was met with an eerie quiet which meant Justin was in his studio creating. He didn't go to the studio as they had an understanding that when he was there he wasn't to be disturbed. The only exception was if it was after 2:00 in the morning and then Brian was allowed to drag him to bed.

Brian went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich from the left overs in the fridge. He was thankful that Justin was one of those people who actually believed in keeping leftovers rather than throwing them out or giving them to the dogs. He would eat leftovers the next day or two but with Justin around there was little worry that leftover food would last longer than that amount of time.

Justin sat in his studio staring at the canvas, unable to paint, unable to think beyond a jumble of half thoughts. He remembered several years ago, right after his accident when he experienced the same feelings. He knew if he painted it would never amount to anything since the critics would uncover his secret and cancel his show before he could even begin to make an impression. The saying "better have loved and lost than never loved at all" didn't bode well with him. He would rather not have ever experienced the love of creation, the power of his painting then to have it all taken away from him. There was no reason to paint since his fear of discovery had come true. He should have never let Brian and Carol talk him into painting again. He was right to fear his decisions would come back to haunt him. But now, they were more dangerous than before. He wanted more out of life and now he was stuck with a shadow of a career, all because he wanted to be independent. He wished he could wave a magic wand and turn back time, but alas he knew that even now that was not possible and he again had to face his demons. It was time to pay the price and he shed silent tears for the life he would not live.

Time didn't register in Justin's mind and darkness came enveloping the room. He sat in the darkness and quiet with his swirling thoughts trying to figure out what he would do next. He half hoped that if he paid the stalker a large sum of money, all the pictures would be his and he would be finished with the whole affair.

Brian walked by Justin's studio and didn't see a light or hear any movement. Walking upstairs, he hoped to find his partner in their bed. He remembered that Justin told Cynthia he had some errands to run and didn't stay this morning. He also recalled that Justin brushed him off this morning. Brian's internal alarms began to sound and he quickly climbed the last steps and hurriedly went to their room hoping to find Justin there. Their room was dark and the bathroom was empty. It was dark outside and Brian didn't think Justin would be walking the grounds. Brian felt his heart beating in his chest as fear gripped it. Practically running down the steps he opened the door to the garage to verify that Justin's car was there. He thought he remembered it being there when he pulled in, but he wanted to be sure his mind wasn't mistaken. Justin's car was there and his keys were on the ring outside the mud room where they always left them.

i Where the hell was Justin? /i

"Justin! Justin!" he yelled as he frantically checked the media room and the library as well as the study downstairs. He continued to yell his name as he checked the three bedrooms and two guestrooms in the upstairs. Breaking the rules, he opened the door to his studio, frantic with worry and hoping that he would find him there.

Justin sat on the floor, back against the wall, staring into space and looked up at Brian when he burst through the door.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Brian asked as he looked at Justin sitting on the floor. He took in the drawn shades, the lack of art supplies and the look of surprise on Justin's face when he opened the door. While his heart slowed a bit after finding Justin, the alarms in his head continued to ring loud.

Justin didn't answer him, just continued to stare into space. Brian touched him, hoping his touch would garner some response but it did not. He felt his forehead and it was cool to the touch, Justin wasn't sick or least not physically.

Brian walked back into the hallway and called Daphne.

"I need you right now," he said, foregoing the pleasantries of a conversation.

"Is Justin okay? Did something happen?"

"Just come."

"Okay." Daphne said as she looked at the phone. The last time Brian had called her and sounded like this Justin had been in a car accident and lost his memory. As a trained professional, she knew that repeated blows to the head resulted in cumulative problems. She hoped nothing that severe had occurred but it wasn't like Brian to demand her presence. She called Greg to cancel their date and drove to Britin in record time.

Brian attempted to get Justin to answer or respond to him but he remained quiet, apparently in his own world. He went up and down the stairs willing Daphne to arrive soon, hoping her training would help unravel this mystery.

As soon as he saw the head lights of her car, he opened the front door and waited impatiently for her to get out of the car.

"What's going on, Brian?" she said as he opened the car door for her.

"It's Justin. He's just sitting in his studio in the dark and won't respond to me. He's been odd since he came home yesterday. Did something happen while you two were playing Bobbsy Twins?"

She looked at Brian and wondered if their conversation yesterday at lunch would cause Justin to shut down. She decided it wouldn't and didn't say anything about the topic of fatherhood. i Something else was causing this./i

"No. I don't think so. We talked about a lot of things but nothing that would cause him to shut down. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No."

They didn't want to startle Justin even though he wasn't really acknowledging their presence so they turned on the light in the hallway and walked toward him. In his hand, he held an envelope. It was addressed to Justin, but there was an envelope on the table addressed to Brian and it was open. It wasn't like Justin to open Brian's mail and he felt his heart pounding even more. He picked up the envelope and peered inside. Pulling out the pictures and the note, he gasped.

In the envelope addressed to him, the note read b He's mine. See how good we are together." /b Brian slammed down the pictures and the notes. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Daphne picked up the envelopes and notes and quickly read them. "Shit! What are we going to do?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Friday Pittsburgh

~ John's POV ~

During lunch he had listened carefully to Justin and his friend Daphne's conversation. The waitress had conveniently placed him near their table and there were so many patrons in the restaurant, neither of them paid him any attention. They mentioned several times the name of the man who was with Justin, Brian Kinney.

He didn't think there were too many Brian Kinney's in the area and did a little research on the Internet on him back at his hotel. Much to his dismay he found that Brian was none other than the owner of Kinnetik, a premier boutique advertising agency in Pittsburgh. He had heard about Brian Kinney and Kinnetik, he hadn't even thought to connect Justin to him. As a graphic designer, he'd seen a few campaigns that Kinnetik had created; he'd even thought about applying for work there if he ever lost his job in New York. While living in Pittsburgh was not ideal, the chance to work in an agency like Kinnetik would be fantastic. He would miss New York, but moving to Pittsburgh to be closer to Justin would make sense. After all, a long distance relationship is difficult to sustain.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to see if they were hiring, he found Kinnetik's web site and clicked on the Career tab. The information stated that they were always looking for talent and anyone was welcome to send a short resume and a link to their on line portfolio. As an artist, John always kept his portfolio up to date and quickly applied for any future openings. Satisfied that this was a logical step in his reunion with Justin, he went to bed.

Saturday was his last day in Pittsburgh. As much as he hated to do so, he decided he should do a little sightseeing in case his colleagues and Peter asked him about his trip. He'd told his boss he had some family business to attend to but he told Peter he had a business trip to Pittsburgh. Peter didn't question the last minute trip as this frequently happened in his job. He just urged John to do a little site-seeing and enjoy himself. As Peter was John's best friend, he wanted him to think he had done just as Peter had suggested.

He dutifully took his camera and took a tour of the city hitting all the key sites. He took a ride on the incline and then spent a few hours at the i Andy Warhol/i museum. He walked around down town and looked at the buildings and spent the remainder of the afternoon at the Strip district. Since it was his last night in Pittsburgh, he decided to go to a bar and enjoy the thumpa thumpa of the music and maybe pick up a trick.

He showered and dressed carefully in a tight fitting pair of jeans and a low V-cut deep blue shirt. Checking out his attire in the mirror, he felt good and was glad that he hit the gym at least four times every week, but usually five. He was still hot and often turned heads in New York. He knew he could pick up anyone he wanted. He grabbed his phone, wallet and key card, walked to the curb and grabbed a cab to Liberty Avenue.

He felt like he stepped into Soho West except a little quieter. While the streets were cordoned off, the traffic was lighter here and for the first time in his trip he felt at home. Couples walked the street holding hands and showing PDA's without hesitation. There were the requisite trannies and Drag Queens and a few out right solicitations, but for the most part, it was like a giant block party with people spilling out from multiple bars along the street. He tried Meathook first, but didn't like the leather scene too much so he only stayed for a drink. After leaving and walking a ways down the street, he sat down at an outdoor table since it was unseasonably warm for November.

He noticed a street light across from a busy club and watched as couples met there and went on for their evening. It appeared to have a strange magnetism. A guy would stop at the street light, lean against it and search the streets, but within moments another man would come by, smile and the two people would go off in a new direction. He watched this play out several times and wondered about the street lamp.

The streets were filled with couples everywhere and he allowed his mind to drift picturing him and Justin walking along these same streets holding hands and greeting their friends in the neighborhood. The blare of music from a club down the street caught his ear and saw that many of the men were headed in that direction. Motioning for his check, he paid for his drink and followed the other men as they walked toward Babylon. He almost felt like the club was the Pied Piper, the men appeared mesmerized by the music and the familiar thumpa thumpa, as if the music drew them to the door. There was a long line in front of the club, but the bouncers moved it quickly and he was soon inside.

Ordering a drink, he turned toward the dance floor and watched the Go-Go dancers as they gyrated to the music and the patrons stuffed dollar bills in their almost non-existent jock straps. He looked at the men, they ranged from young fit men who danced with their shirts off and their muscles rippling to older men who still appeared fit but chose to keep more to the imagination. He was young and fit and could easily pull off the shirtless look, but decided he enjoyed watching and maybe would take off his shirt if he went to the back room, thus providing a show for one rather than a show for all.

He thought about Justin and his dancing. He didn't think he would like Justin dancing, showing other men his beautiful body. _That Brian Kinney is not really right for Justin. He must not care much for him if he allowed him to dance; all those men, touching him and soliciting him. Justin made the right decision to stop dancing, but I don't understand why he is with Brian. I remember Justin and his friend Daphne talking about an accident and his memory. He must not remember us. I'm so glad I found him so that I can help him recover his true memory._

He was drinking his beer and a young man came up to him, offering to dance. He looked at the young man, dressed a little too nelly for his taste in tangerine pants and a cut off top, but he had a great body and accepted. The man was a unique dancer and often danced with his hand in the air as he twirled, but John didn't care. He allowed himself to forget about Justin and his quest to reunite with his true love and immersed himself in the evening's entertainment. After several dances and a few beers, John extended an invitation to the man to the back room. Never one to say no to a trick, Emmett readily agreed and followed John back to the curtained and dark area.

John kissed Emmett for a bit and then unzipped the offending tangerine pants, sticking his hands down the front. Finding Emmett's hard cock there, he stroked it until he felt the familiar wetness on his fingers. He pulled down the pants till they dropped to the ground and found the lube in his own pocket. He turned Emmett around, prepared him swiftly, put on a condom, and then plunged into the Nelly bottom.

"Oh yeah, right there," Emmett said enthusiastically. Emmett pushed back on John's cock driving it further into the tight channel.

John pushed into Emmett and grabbed Emmett's cock, stroking it in time with the thrusting of his hips.

Both men were lost in the moment rushing to the finish of a race as old as time. The only question was who would get to the finish line first or would they arrive at the same moment. John sped up as he heard Emmett's short breathy moans and soon he felt the spasming channel around his cock and Emmett's pulsing cock in his hand. He shot his load into the condom and pulled out soon after catching his breath.

"Lordy, that was… wow…" Emmett said as he pulled up his pants and tucked himself back in. "Anytime you want a repeat, you just let me know, sugar." He smiled his toothy grin at John and hoped he made a good impression as he hadn't had a good bang like that it a while. "What's your name? I don't think I caught it."

"John. John Scott."

"John Scott, I'm Emmett Honeycutt. May I buy you a drink?" He held out his hand to shake John's. "You from around here?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to get going. I'm actually from New York but hope to be back in the area soon." Emmett nodded at John's information.

"Well. Sorry to hear that you're leaving, but if you're in town again, look me up. I'm here most nights. Most people know me so if you just ask, they can point you my way." Emmett felt in his pocket for his phone, hoping to exchange numbers but when he fished it out, John was gone.

Emmett shrugged and made his way out of the back room and went searching for his friends. He couldn't wait to share with them his latest adventure.

John took a cab back to his hotel and went to his room. Taking out the pictures of Justin he smiled and calm came over his body. Tonight was fun, but he belonged with Justin. They were meant to be together and soon they would be. He'd set the wheels in motion by his actions this week. He was hoping that he'd be given an opportunity to work for Kinnetik and to convince Kinney that he was wrong for Justin. If that didn't work, he had other ideas of how to get to Justin and help him remember their partnership. It was only a matter of time until they were together. He showered, packed his clothes and then went to sleep, dreaming of Justin Taylor by his side.

In the morning he checked out and drove back to New York. He returned the rental car and took a cab back home, he was anxious to see all the pictures he'd taken while in Pittsburgh, thrilled that he had taken so many of Justin. He uploaded all of them to his computer. He stared at the home Justin lived in and again his mind wandered to a fantasy world where he shared said home with him. His phone rang about 9:00p.m.

"Hello," John said as he looked at the caller I.D.

"How was your trip?" Peter asked.

"Good. I went on the incline and to the Andy Warhol museum. He was such a talented artist."

"Glad you had a good time. Let's get together for drinks tomorrow. I missed you."

"Sure. I'm sure I'll be busy at work, got to catch the boss up on the trip, but I should be able to meet around 8:00." The words came so easily to John, not even stumbling over the lies and deception he'd told people about the trip.

"Sounds good. See you then," Peter said.

Peter put down his phone and walked into the bedroom where his partner of almost six years was reading the paper. Sitting on the bed, he leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"What is that for?"

"Can't I just kiss you?"

"Of course, but I know that look. What's up?"

"There's something going on with John. I got a call from his sister, Kelly, the other day. She was trying to reach him to tell him about the surprise party for his dad in a few weeks. When she couldn't reach him, she tried his work." Peter twisted his hands like Lady Macbeth and then picked at the sheet, trying to pick off invisible lint. "Kelly went to school with his boss and they're good friends. I think they even dated in college." Peter grabbed for a glass of water that Michael had on the night stand and took a drink to wet his parched mouth. "Darren told her he took off because he had family business to take care of. Kelly thanked him and called me. She told me there is nothing going on with anyone in the family and she was concerned." He absently brought his hands to his face and rubbed his forehead and then pushed back on his face as his hands framed it. "He told me he was out of town for work and even now told me he had to catch Darren up on the trip. Why would he lie?"

"Maybe he had a job interview. He wouldn't want to tell his boss he was interviewing and he wouldn't want to tell Kelly until he had a firm offer."

Peter smiled widely at Michael and took a huge deep breath as he let out the tension in his body, but then quickly frowned.

"That would make sense if he told Darren that he had family business to take care of but it wouldn't explain why he told me he was going out of town for work. Why wouldn't he tell me he was going for an interview?"

Michael put down the paper and looked at his partner. "Doesn't sound right to me either. Has John been acting strange?"

"No. I talk to him almost every day. He said he was going to Pittsburgh for work. I didn't think anything of it until Kelly called me. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

"I'm sure there is, but if his explanation doesn't make sense, you could always invite him over and I'll talk to him for you. After all I'm a trained counselor. I can see things that others don't."

"Thanks. I love you." Peter leaned over and kissed Michael again.

He kissed him back and then broke the kiss for a moment. "Maybe I should offer my services more often if this is the payment I get."

Peter laughed and play hit his arm. "You get this kind of treatment without your services, but I'm more than willing to pay for them. Come here and I'll give you payment in full."

Michael pushed the paper to the floor and proceeded to take off his shirt. As promised Peter delivered payment in full for the next hour.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

They stood outside Justin's studio, each looking at Justin.

"What are we going to do?" Daphne asked, looking toward Brian for an answer.

Brian wished he could just go hunt the man down, knock him around a bit and the whole fiasco would be over, but he knew it wouldn't work that way. Justin was a celebrity of sorts, at least in the art world and Brian was a well-respected business man in the area. The last thing they needed was negative publicity. If Brian acted like he wanted, Justin's fears would probably come true and he would be left with no career and Brian with no agency. Brian needed to think, but right now his first priority was Justin and getting him out of his studio. Brian went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Justin, Justin, it's me, Brian."

Justin looked at Brian and shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"Brian? When did you get home?" Looking around the studio, he asked, "Why am I sitting in the dark?"

Brian was thrilled to see Justin responding to his presence, but he was still going to go slow on the explanation.

"It's late. I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go find some dinner." Brian led Justin out of the studio and they both laughed when Justin's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I need to go to the bathroom first," Justin said as turned toward the bathroom.

Brian and Daphne went to the kitchen and gathered the left overs in the fridge and heated them on a plate for Justin. They sat at the large oak table that was big enough to seat six. Jennifer had called the area where the table was placed a breakfast nook, but Brian regarded a nook as an area tucked in a corner and this was anything but tucked away. Brian and Justin often sat down to regular meals, sharing dinner as they discussed their day and their lives. He remembered a few days ago when Justin shared the news that his last painting had been sold. He talked about his latest inspiration for new pieces and was eager to return to his studio. Now Brian looked at the photos and the notes, hoping that Justin could be convinced his career wasn't over and he should continue to paint.

Daphne looked around the large kitchen with its stainless steel appliances and white cabinets. The area reflected Brian's taste; sleek and modern but the beautiful small framed pictures that were hung on the walls added whirls of color and a personal touch. Justin affected everyone with his warmth and personality as well as his talent. She was saddened to think that he would retreat and never paint again for fear of his latest stalker. As a counselor, she knew that the man was delusional and she hoped they would be able to find him soon. Both her friends needed their life back and she wanted Justin to consider having a child like they had discussed.

"He worried so much about losing his chance at that first show and Carol and I convinced him it wouldn't make a difference. The critic, I don't even remember his name now, assured us that it wouldn't make a difference and he was true to his word," Brian said as he rehashed the previous events. Brian ran his hands over his face and pinched the brow over his nose. The clock ticked in the background, but he didn't hear the noise.

"Obviously it's not him, Brian. He has nothing to gain."

"True, ….but if it isn't him, it could be a thousand other guys. How are we going to find him?" Brian said as he frowned and deep lines of worry crossed his forehead. He could now understand the reality of people aging from worry.

"I hadn't thought about that. We'll have to wait till he reveals himself. Justin will be so vulnerable. I just hate that," Daphne said as she thought about her friend looking over his shoulder everywhere he went. A brief glimpse of Justin kidnapped crossed her mind, but she pushed it immediately out. Justin would be smart about his safety.

"Shit!" He banged his hand on the table and looked toward the stairs hoping Justin didn't see or hear the outburst.

"So you have a plan?" She asked, relieved that maybe Brian was going to take charge of this scary situation.

"That's easy. Get the bastard. There is no way I'm going to let anyone get Justin down. He's so talented and the world needs his paintings." He glanced toward the small picture hung directly in front of the island. He remembered when Justin hung it and he had commented on the ability of Justin to put so much feeling in such a tiny picture. Justin had given him a large megawatt smile and helped Brian hang the picture.

"Don't you think Justin should have some say about what to do?" Daphne said as she saw the lines deepen on Brian's face.

Before Brian could answer, Justin came down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue Henley. He had changed from his painting clothes. Sitting at the table, he saw the tension between Brian and Daphne and tried to remember why Daphne was here. He looked at Brian and Daphne watching him and glanced at the table and saw the envelopes for the first time.

"Shit!" he said as he picked up the second one and peered inside. After looking at the note, he placed the envelopes on the table and placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Brian. You were right. I should have listened to you and taken your help, but …" Justin started crying, unable to finish his thoughts.

Brian hated seeing anyone cry, especially Justin. He felt helpless and Brian Kinney did not 'do' helpless. He was the fixer, the one everyone came to when they got in trouble. Everyone came to him, but Justin, who was still the most stubborn man in the world, besides himself. Justin wanted to prove he could take care of himself and while most of the time this was absolutely true, there were a few times that his stubbornness resulted in great harm.

One of those times was a few years ago when he wanted to support himself and turned to erotic dancing. Unfortunately, when he was leaving a gig he grabbed a taxi and the taxi was hit, leaving him with amnesia. He had to remember much of his life for the last 7 years, including his relationship with Brian. Luckily for everyone, his memory returned, basically intact, but it took a lot of work and much heartache on Brian and Justin's part to get them back to their pre-accident relationship.

During that time, Justin had stopped painting, deciding that his erotic dancing would be discovered by the critics and his agent and they would drop him due to the potential for scandal. Carol, his agent, had convinced him this was not an issue and he returned to painting and had garnered great success. Now it appeared that his erotic dancing was threatening them again.

Brian had seen the envelope in today's mail and wondered how long Justin had the other one. It wasn't important; what was important was resolving this problem so that Justin could return to painting.

"Sorry's bullshit. Haven't you learned that by now?" Brian said, the anger in his voice kept tampered by his distraught partner.

"But I am sorry. I'm dragging you down again just because I insisted on supporting myself. You were right. A smart man knows when to ask for help and I guess I'm not smart."

Daphne came over to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Shhh. You did nothing wrong. The guy is delusional. Thinking you guys are together," She said, not hiding her anger at the unknown person causing her best friend so much pain.

Justin continued to cry and was inconsolable. He laid his head down on the table and gulped air as his silent tears coursed down his cheeks.

Brian walked over to him and lifted his torso off the table and kissed his tear streaked face. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he wiped the tears and laid the towel back on the table.

"I love you and we'll figure this out." He pulled Justin up from his sitting position and wrapped his arms around his back, giving him a huge hug. He kissed his hair and mouthed 'thank you' to Daphne and watched as she grabbed her purse and let herself out the back door. "Let's go to bed."

Justin was exhausted; evidently sitting in the dark with your mind whirling all afternoon was tiring. He allowed Brian to lead him up the stairs and undress him. He got in the bed and waited for Brian. Brian finished in the bathroom, foregoing his nightly shower and curled around Justin, offering the solace of his embrace and hoping that would lull him into sleep. Soon Brian heard the familiar short breaths that announced Justin was sleeping. Brian held Justin and he was lulled into sleep by Justin's breaths.

The alarm woke Brian and he cursed himself for not shutting it off. Luckily, Justin barely roused from the noise. He went into his office and booted up his computer to review his day, trying to determine if there were meetings he had to attend or could he delegate his work day. There was a conference call at 9:00 that he could take from home, but the remainder of the day could easily be handled by Cynthia or Ted. Justin was his priority and he was determined to nip this latest problem in the bud before Justin fell down the rabbit hole.

Going downstairs, he switched on the coffee maker and grabbed the newspaper off the front stoop. Quickly glancing at the headlines and deciding that there were no earth shattering calamities, he turned to the business section where he read the headlines and looked at his stocks and mutual funds. Then he made the first of many phone calls.

"Hi, Carl."

"Brian. I assume this isn't a social call this early in the morning. What can I do for you?"

Brian explained the situation and asked Carl's advice. It was good to have Carl in their family, but he wished that he could stick to being Debbie's significant other and not quiz him regarding the legal information.

"Let me talk to Melanie," he said as he dialed the next number on his list.

"Well hello to you to, Brian. I'm fine."

"Linds, I don't have time for niceties this morning, let me talk to Mel."

"Ok. Is everything ok?" Lindsay asked when she heard the impatience in his voice.

"No, everything is not okay. I need to talk to Mel. Are you going to keep talking or do I need to come down there?"

"Okay. I'll go get her." Lindsay frowned at Brian's impatience and worried that something bad had happened.

"This better be good, Kinney. It's fucking 7:00 in the morning."

Brian explained the situation and told her what Carl had suggested.

"Shit! How is Justin?"

"If Justin were fine, would I be calling you?" Brian said feeling a little more calm now that he was doing something to solve the problem.

"Right. I'll be in my office at 10:30. Sorry, I have court first thing this morning. I'll get right on the order. As soon as you know who you're dealing with, I can file it."

"Good. I'll keep you updated."

He had saved Carol for last and dreaded making the call.

"Carol please," he said as he willed himself to put on his professional demeanor.

A few moments passed before another voice came on the phone.

"This is Carol's assistant, Nikki. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Carol. This is Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor's partner. It's very important." Brian ran his hand through his hair and pinched the space between his eyes. He didn't have time for assistants this morning and really wanted to finish all the phone calls before Justin got up this morning.

"I see. I'll let her know you called."

"Tell her…. I need to talk to her right now. Please go see if she can be interrupted," Brian said, hoping that the urgency in his tone would encourage Carol's assistant to find her.

"Hold please," she said and placed the call on hold.

Brian listened to bad Muzak and hoped Carol would actually come to the phone instead of her damn assistant. He hated repeating all the information and each time he told someone else, the angrier he got.

"This is Carol. How can I help you, Brian? Is Justin okay?" Carol asked, knowing that Brian calling her meant that things were probably not okay. She took comfort in the knowledge that Justin finished a show and didn't have another one for 6 months. The owner of the gallery was a good friend of hers and she could probably get the show pushed back a little if need be.

"We have a problem," Brian started the conversation and told Carol about the notes.

"Oh. Poor Justin. I'm sure he is distraught. He was so sure that we would drop him when we found out about his dancing and I assured him it wasn't an issue and now it has come back again. What are your plans?" Carol picked up her calendar on the desk and quickly looked through it.

Brian filled her in on the suggestions from Carl and Melanie.

"Is there anything I can do?" Carol asked, hoping this did not mean the end of Justin's painting. She knew he was a sensitive man and would never put his family or partner in jeopardy.

"I would just like you to continue to tell him that this isn't a big deal. It isn't, right?"

"Of course, Brian. As I told him several years ago. Many artists support themselves in a variety of ways before their success. We only are concerned with their work, not their private lives. I will continue to show Justin's work. I could come out to visit if that would help. I've never seen Justin's studio and this would be a good excuse."

Brian smiled. "Thank you. I might take you up on your offer, but I just hope I can convince him to continue to paint without your intervention."

"Anything I can do, let me know. But I must get back to my meeting. Thank you for letting me know," Carol said as she hung up the phone. Before she returned to her meeting, she made another phone call to Tim Callen.

He called Ted and Cynthia asking them to take his meetings for today, but explained he would take the conference call from his home. He'd phoned Daphne and Jennifer, sharing the information from Carl, Mel and Carol. After his flurry of phone calls, he went upstairs to shower and get ready for his conference call at 9:00. Hoping Justin would sleep until he was finished, he gently closed the door to their bedroom and made his way to the study.

The call finished at 10:00 and Brian opened the door to their bedroom slowly, hoping to not disturb Justin but found him sitting up in bed staring at the room.

"Hey," he said quietly, hoping to not startle Justin.

"Hey," Justin said, not adding to his greeting.

Brian looked at Justin and a feeling of protectiveness washed over him. He looked so young and innocent just sitting there in bed. But Brian knew better than to coddle him as Justin would rebel and be very angry. He might put himself in precarious positions just to spite Brian's protective nature. He had to tread carefully. Sitting on Justin's side of the bed, he gently kissed his hair above his ear. Justin didn't respond to the gesture and Brian repeated it.

"I know you're hungry. Go grab a shower and I'll make you some breakfast." Brian didn't want to give Justin time to think, instead he gave him a directive so he could put himself on autopilot.

Justin turned toward Brian and gave him a half smile. Recognizing Brian was in protective mode, he knew he would not win any argument and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to get the correct temperature before he got in.

When Brian was sure Justin was moving, he returned to the kitchen and gathered eggs and bacon to cook. He finished his preparations as Justin entered the kitchen.

"Right on time, but then you're rarely late when it comes to the beast," Brian smiled and joked as he placed the plate of food in front of Justin. Justin had put on the same jeans and blue Henley from the night before. Brian doubted he would be dressed in his painting clothes, but he had hoped that maybe Justin would ignore the situation and paint. He poured some orange juice for Justin and a cup of coffee for himself and then joined Justin at the table.

Justin picked up the fork and took a small bite of the eggs. He added pepper to them and ate a second bite. He looked at his plate pretending interest, but mostly moved the eggs around with his fork. Brian was patient and didn't say anything while Justin pretended to eat. He wished he could read Justin's mind, so he could address all the fears, but he knew Justin wasn't going to volunteer anything.

Brian finished his coffee and got up to refill the cup.

"Justin we need to talk," Brian said as he put down the cup.

"Go ahead and say it. I screwed up yet again." Justin said without looking at Brian. He got up and dumped his food in the trash and put the plates in the dishwasher. He grabbed a water from the fridge, but didn't sit down at the table. He looked out the window above the sink to the stark landscape and thought how fitting the barren land matched his situation.

"I talked to Carl and Mel this morning," Brian started the conversation, refusing to respond to Justin's accusation.

"You did what? There you go again, Brian Kinney to the rescue. Helping out poor little Justin. I'm almost 30 years old and I don't need your help," he said as he hit his hand against the counter.

Brian understood his anger and normally he would have let Justin deal with the situation, but in this instance he knew that Justin needed help. "The sign of a mature man is recognizing when you need help," he said softly, making sure that Justin heard his words and had to concentrate to process the message.

"Justin," Brian said, hoping that his love and respect for his partner would come through in his voice.

Justin returned to the table and reached out to grab Brian's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I know." Justin looked at Brian and nodded his head for him to talk, acknowledging his readiness to listen this time.

"I saw the envelope in your office. You were holding it when I found you yesterday. Another one arrived yesterday in the mail. When did the first one arrive?"

"Two days ago. I found it when you were taking a shower after we watched i The Hobbit /i. I sat in the office for a long time trying to figure out what to do."

"Did you? I mean did you figure anything out?" Brian asked, trying to give Justin some ownership of the problem.

"No. I was too caught up in the guilt. You and Carol said it wouldn't matter, but now this guy seems to think …." Justin couldn't say the words, they were too painful.

"Carl said we need to find the guy. He might be dangerous."

"You talked to Carl and Mel and Daphne knows too. I guess you called Mom. Tell me you at least didn't tell Debbie," he said, the resignation evident in his voice. Justin sipped some water from his bottle and took a deep breath.

"I didn't tell Debbie. If Debbie knew we'd never catch the guy. The word would be on the street and you'd be forever looking over your shoulder." Brian smiled when he saw his words brought a slight bit of laughter to Justin's face. "We'll find him and he'll go to jail for stalking."

"Brian, I'd love to think that all the bad guys are going to get caught – just like on TV and the movies, but you and I know that isn't always the case. Look at Chris Hobbes. Community Service, for fuck's sake. Even if we catch the guy, how can we be sure it won't happen again? I was working for several months and I know there were lots of photos."

"You're right. Right now, we just need to catch him and stop him."

A cold chill ran over Justin's body at the thought of sharing his story. He remembered his conversation with Daphne regarding a child. If he shared his story, that dream would be gone and he wasn't ready to close that door. He couldn't think of the consequences right now; he had to stop the current nut job and then he'd decide what to do.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Justin and Brian sat at the table in the kitchen. Justin pretended to look at the kitchen walls, the contrast of the white trim with the bright green drawing his eyes to them as if he's seen them for the first time. Brian, in turn watched Justin and he worried for his partner.

It was November and the leaves were changing colors providing a beautiful backdrop of reds, yellows and oranges outside their window. Brian remembered last week when Justin commented that he wanted to paint a picture of Gus in the yard.

"Justin," Brian said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Looking at Brian, Justin turned his head toward him and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Justin scrunched his face in surprise. "Since when does Brian Kinney talk about anything?" he said.

"I can see you are thinking and I know you when you start to think too much, you drift away in your thoughts. I don't relish the idea of finding you again staring at the four walls, whether it is in your studio or in the kitchen. Better to share your thoughts."

"I'm sorry."

"You know sorry is still bull shit, so why are you sorry?"

"I should have listened to you and asked for help. If I had just asked for money, we wouldn't be here today." Justin couldn't bear to look at Brian as he talked and stared down at the table where the morning paper was still laid out.

"Hind sight is always 20/20, Justin. I understand why you didn't ask and I respect you for your tenacity." Brian gathered the sections of the paper and piled them on top of each other. Getting up to freshen his coffee, he poured one for Justin as well and brought them to the table.

"Respect. Respect me for ruining your life. That is an oxymoron if I ever heard one," Justin said, the bitterness in his words easily heard. Justin twirled the cup but didn't drink any of the hot liquid. Looking inside the cup, he was mesmerized by the steam coming off the top.

"You didn't ruin my life or anyone else's. We'll deal with this situation." Brian added several teaspoons of sugar, stirring it with a spoon. Lifting it up, he blew on it and took a tentative sip, smiling at the familiar taste.

Justin slammed his hand on the table and winced at the slight pain that ran up his arm. "Brian… There is a crazy guy out there who thinks we are a couple. He has pictures of me doing a very provocative lap dance. He is sending both of us letters telling us that he and I should be together." Brian winced as he watched Justin slam the table and knew that he would regret the motion later when he painted. Taking another sip of his coffee, he waited for Justin to continue.

Justin stood up and paced the kitchen as his voice continued to rise. "He has pictures Brian! He could give them to any newspaper or tabloid out there. He could post them on the Internet. What about your business? He knows we are partners. He can dig a little deeper and find Kinnetik. What happens when your accounts find out your partner is a stripper? You'll be the laughing stock of the Pittsburgh business community. How can you sit there and say that I'm not ruining your life?" Justin stopped his tirade and silently pleaded for answers.

Brian listened to Justin and nodded at each statement. Justin was in full Queen out mode, even though he knew that some of Justin's fears could be justified, he had already decided that his accounts knew about him and Justin and wouldn't leave his company over some pictures. After all, if anyone cared to look into him, the clubbing and tricking life he lived before Kinnetik was much more damning than his partner being a stripper for parties and making his own way in New York.

When he was certain that Justin had finished, he walked over to him and gathered him in his arms. Leading him to the couch in the breakfast area, he sat them down and held him for a few moments. Gathering his words carefully he spoke in very soft tones.

"Yes, he has pictures but after talking to Daphne, I think he will keep them to himself. He thinks you two are a couple and he doesn't want to share you. He wouldn't share the pictures with the whole world; he'd keep them to himself to savor. Lucky for us he is not trying to blackmail you. If that were the case, he might sell them to the highest bidder." Brian kissed Justin on the temple and continued talking in low soothing tones.

"While this guy wants you, there may be other pictures out there and the next guy may want to sell them. We should think about telling the public about your past. You have nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Even working at McDonald's can be an embarrassment to some celebrities and I bet you there are a few famous people out there who slapped burgers in their youth."

"I can't do that," Justin responded automatically. Justin leaned into Brian's chest taking comfort in the familiar embrace. "Why did I have to be so adamant that I needed to support myself? If only I had…"

Brian squeezed Justin and kissed his head while he ran his hand up and down his back. He'd stop mentioning going public about Justin's stripping for now, but he knew that in the long run, that would be the best solution.

"I'll be there every step of the way. Justin, you're my partner. That isn't going to change just because some guy has a few pictures of you doing a lap dance." Brian said in low soft tones. He could feel Justin relaxing into his arms and was pleased that he could calm him down so fast.

"You're not mad? I thought you would be so angry."

"No, I'm not mad, with the lifestyle I had most of my adult life, do you honestly think you're stripping job will be the thing to ruin my career? I don't think so, but I am worried. This guy knows where we live. Maybe you should think about going to your mom's for a bit, just until we catch him." Brian had thought a lot about Justin's safety since he and Daphne talked last night. While he was reassuring Justin that he was safe and would be there for him, he was also aware that the guy was apparently delusional. Delusional people did not always make rational decisions and was he was worried about Justin's safety.

"I don't want to go my mom's. What if he follows me there? It would be super creepy." Justin shook his head.

"I don't like that you're here by yourself. He could come in here at any time." Brian looked out the window mentally thinking about their property. "We don't even have a security system. Maybe you should go stay with Carl and Debbie."

"And listen to them having hetero sex. I lived there once and the walls are paper thin. I'd be scarred for life." Justin cringed, thinking about the noises he would hear if he lived there.

"I think right now we need to put the stalker to the side and find something more interesting to keep our minds occupied."

Justin smiled at the obvious change in topic but doesn't argue.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll race you to the bedroom."

Justin leaped from the couch and ran toward the bedroom; Brian in slow pursuit, enjoying the view of Justin's back side. While they were dealing with yet another crisis, he knew they would weather it and the most important thing was that they were together.

When Brian climbed the stairs, Justin had ducked into their bedroom and was already unbuttoning his pants. Brian stood at the doorway to their bedroom and watched as Justin shucked his pants and underwear and pulled off his shirt. Justin got into bed and lay on his stomach.

"You coming?" He said as he knew Brian was watching him but had yet to come into the room and undress.

"Soon. But before I come, I'm going to make you so hard that you'll be begging me for release."

"mmmm," said Justin and he reached into the night stand for the lube and condoms they kept there.

Justin had closed his eyes wanting to enjoy the experience. Sometimes he found the intensity of sex overpowering and enjoyed the slip into another realm when they got together. He felt Brian's weight on the bed and sensed him hovering above him as he felt the heat emanating from his body.

Brian started at the base of Justin's neck, massaging away the tension from the morning. He felt the knots in Justin's back and shoulders and pushed gently but firmly on them as he sought to relax his partner. Brian knew he was doing it right as he heard the sighs of contentment coming from Justin. Leaning over he kissed Justin's neck and lapped his tongue several times at the base of his head. Justin giggled a little as it tickled.

Brian moved his hands down Justin's back, hitting his shoulder blades and the edges of his spine. Each place he gently massaged the knots that had formed and felt Justin relax under his ministrations. When he had massaged down to the base of his spine, he ran his hands up Justin's spine and started again, wanting to ensure that Justin was relaxed and mindless before he began his true assault. He heard his even breathing and sighs of pleasure as he felt the soft flesh under his hands and knew that he had been successful. He worked his hands down Justin's back until they landed on the edges of his buttocks. Increasing his massage, he pushed into the sensitive flesh and then started kneading his buttocks. He could feel Justin alternately grind into the bed and push into his hands.

Removing his hands, he straddled Justin, placing his legs on either side of Justin's calves and leaned down to place his tongue on Justin's spine. Starting at the base of his neck, he licked and kissed his back all the way down and then before he reached the little indention at the base of his spine, he reversed his course and licked and kissed all the way up the spine again, only to repeat his actions a second time. Justin was pushing into the bed more at this point, trying to get more friction to his engorged cock.

Brian licked down to the base of the spine a third time, but this time, he pushed Justin's ass cheeks apart and blew on them with a soft breath. Inhaling the unique scent, he felt drops of cum drip down his cock, but ignored it, focusing on his lover. Sticking his tongue out, he started at the top of Justin's crack and slowly licked down until he reached his balls, reversing his course as he had done with Justin's spine. His tongue wet, he continued the licking, stopping at the tight rosebud to suck it in his mouth a little at each swipe. When Justin was very wet and moaning, he pulled the ass cheeks a little more, exposing Justin's center and pushed his tongue in the hole, popping it in for just a moment before he swiped the long crack with his tongue, enjoying the taste of Justin. Justin pushed his ass into Brian's face, urging him on. Brian reached under Justin, grabbing his hard cock and pulling on it as he continued the slow, lovely torture.

Justin moved his hand on top of Brian's, trying for the friction he needed for release, but Brian removed his hand and kept his hand around Justin's cock. Recognizing how close Justin was, he moved away from Justin, grabbing the lube and a condom. After putting on the condom, he prepared Justin quickly, pushing slowly into the tight channel. Justin grunted at the intrusion, but quickly pushed back signaling his readiness for Brian to move.

Instead of the desired movement, Brian leaned down and kissed Justin's neck and ran his hands up and down his back.

"Briannnnnnn," Justin said, the desperation evident in his voice.

Brian pulled out slowly and then slammed into Justin.

"Yes," Justin said as he felt the fullness.

Again Brian pulled out slowly, but this time he pushed in slowly as well. He repeated his slow push and pull game for several more thrusts, but then felt the familiar tingle in his own body announcing the impending release. Speeding up, he pushed into Justin and pulled out rocking their hips, their bodies in perfect unison.

Each man oblivious to their surroundings and their only thoughts on their impending orgasms and their entwined bodies. Justin pushed up to meet Brian's thrusts and Brian pulled Justin's hips to meet his body even more closely. Brian was holding Justin by the hips, using the leverage to thrust. He felt the tightness around his cock as Justin's hole clenched as he released. The spasms were sufficient to push Brian over the edge.

Brian lay on top of Justin, allowing his breath to return to normal and Justin enjoyed the feeling of safety that Brian's enveloping body gave him. As Brian felt himself soften, he reluctantly pulled out and tied off the condom. He heard the familiar sigh from Justin at the lost contact. Rolling over to lie next to Justin, he pulled the man close as he turned on his side.

"Mmm," Justin sighed in contentment.

"Love you," Brian said as he grabbed the sheet to pull over them.

Both men drifted into a post coital nap, but were woken up by the ring of the phone.

Reaching for the phone, Brian grabbed it, hoping Justin would remain sleeping. He knew Justin was tired and had not slept well the night before and he suspected that sleep would be a rare commodity in the upcoming days.

"What?" Brian said as he gently got out of their bed and walked into the hall as he closed the door.

"Brian, It's Carol. We need to talk."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Peter got out of the shower and towel dried his light brown hair. Another towel was wrapped around his waist and Michael, his partner, watched with lust in his eyes.

"Stop that. You know I have to meet John tonight. I promise when I get home I'll make it up to you," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked over at Michael lying on the bed with the beginning of an erection. "Save that for later. I have a feeling I will want that lovely cock. Not that I don't always want it, but I'm worried about tonight."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Michael asked. Even after 3 years, he still loved looking at Peter and had to tamper down his jealous nature when he thought other guys were looking at him.

Peter finished drying his hair and hung the towel up in the bathroom. He removed the burgundy towel from around his waist and hung it on the back of the door. Taking out his comb, he ran it quickly through his hair and put a little styling gel on top. He nodded at the refection he saw in the mirror.

"Sort of. I mean I have some half-finished ideas in my head but nothing concrete. You have any wise ideas, oh counselor, love of my life?" He teased, knowing how the nickname always made Michael smile.

"I bet there is a rational explanation and you're worrying for nothing. I bet he's just applied for a new job and didn't want to tell you until it's settled."

Peter finished buttoning his dark gray shirt and tucked it into his pants. He leaned over and kissed Michael. "Always the optimist. I hope you're right but I've known John since high school and I think he wouldn't keep something like that a secret."

Michael gave him a warm smile and nodded his head in understanding. The heat kicked on, responding to the slight chill in the air, even though it was warm for the time of year. The sound reminded Peter to grab a sweater and he pulled it over his head. Taking a last look in the mirror, he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and walked toward the door.

"I hope to be home early. You going to be up?" he called as he opened the door.

"Got an early morning session so I'll be in bed by 10:00. If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me, though. Love you."

Peter returned the sentiment to his partner, grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment where he noticed a distinct winter chill in the hallway. Evidently the super was trying to save money by not heating the hallways. He couldn't really blame him as most people were wearing their coats in the hallways so they wouldn't have to carry them to their homes. He passed a few tenants in the hall and said hi to them but he was on his way in just a few short minutes.

They had agreed to meet at Milady's bar and restaurant, a new bar that had recently opened and both men wanted to try. Peter took the Spring Street subway there and arrived in 10 minutes. He looked around and didn't spot John. Grabbing a table toward the back of the bar, the waitress came quickly to take his order. He ordered a Fat Tyre beer and waited for John who showed up just as his beer was delivered. The dark oak wooden table was shaped in a square and had a bright shine to it. The waitress laid a small coaster with the restaurant logo on the slick surface preventing physics to move the wet glass along its surface.

The two men hugged and then sat back down. The waitress took John's order and brought him a Pale Ale and they each drank about half of their beers, enjoying the people watching and the camaraderie as two men who have been long time friends can do. John's lack of talking was noticeable since he was usually the first to jump in and share all the latest tales. Peter watched his friend for any sign of distress and didn't see anything unusual; therefore he tried to convince himself that his fears were unfounded. He was glad they had chosen this place as the noise level was tolerable and they could have a conversation without going horse by the end of the night. He loved the no smoking policy as well. He remembered long ago when they would go out and have to shower before going to bed as the smoke appeared to seep into their skin leaving them smelling like the bar long after their departure.

"How was Pittsburgh? You were there for a pretty long time for work. I'm surprised they sent you for more than a day. I can't imagine there being that much to do in the city."

John smiled as he remembered his week- long trip to Pittsburgh and his many sightings of Justin. "It was great. I learned a lot."

"Did you attend a seminar? What was it on?" Peter took a draw from his beer as he watched his friend's face.

"No, no seminar. I went there on vacation. Did you know there is an Andy Warhol museum there?" he said, the excitement in his voice unmistakable, like he was a child sharing some big secret.

"I seem to remember reading that somewhere. Tell me about it."

John proceeded to enlighten Peter with facts about the Warhol museum and was thankful that he'd gone and had interesting facts to share. He also told him about the incline and a few other stops he made on the bus tour around Pittsburgh. Peter nodded his head in appreciation of his friend's trip, but a niggling at the back of his head told him something was not quite right. John was not telling him anything about his business meetings and instead was sharing a list of the "things to see in Pittsburgh". He listened as he waved the waitress over and ordered a second beer. John declined as he'd drunk only half of his first one.

"… and that was about it. I really had a good time." John drank from his beer, sitting back in his chair and surveying the bar patrons. The man at the next table sat down, draping his jacket over the empty chair and rubbed his hands together.

"Ok. Why did you really go to Pittsburgh?" Peter swallowed the last of the beer as he heard the waitress ask the patrons at the next table if they wanted a drink. Looking John in the eye, he scrutinized his face for any further signs of lying. "You told me late Sunday afternoon you were going away on business. You usually know way in advance, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Evidently you didn't tell Kelly anything, since she couldn't reach you and was really worried about you. After a few days of trying to reach you to tell you about your dad's party, she called your work and talked to Darren who told her you were away taking care of a family emergency. I'm surprised Darren didn't question you when you got back this week. If I was your boss and your sister called looking for you and I had to tell her you were away on family business that she apparently didn't know anything about, I would wonder if you were telling me the truth." Looking at his best friend, he drummed his fingers impatiently on the table and took another draw from his beer. "After talking to your boss, she called me, your supposed best friend as she was really worried. I had to tell her you were away on business which was not what your boss told her. She made me promise to call her the minute I heard from her." He let the statements make their own point, choosing not to point out the discrepancies.

Peter listened to the piped in background music playing softly from the speakers located in the corners of the bar. Glancing at the other patrons in the bar, he hoped none of them were paying attention to their conversation. He could feel his heart beat faster as he accused his best friend of lying to him, his boss and his sister. He silently hoped for some logical explanation, but as he watched John's face and it didn't flush, his hopes seemed to drain. "So, did you even go to Pittsburgh?" Peter asked, hating to call his friend a liar but realizing that John seemed overly excited about the retelling of his last week's adventures.

"Yes, I went to Pittsburgh and I did go to the Warhol museum and the incline. I did all those things." John said, inwardly happy that he would be able to tell Peter about his exciting trip. John stopped at the end of the sentence, appearing about to say more, but waited for Peter to react.

"So what's up with the lies? It's not like you." Peter looked into John's eyes, hoping to see the evidence of him telling the truth this time.

John smiled, thinking of Justin's smile and envisioning them in bed together. He was glad that Peter had caught him, now he could tell him about Justin. Maybe Peter would help him get Justin to meet him somewhere. Better yet, he could help come up with some ideas to get rid of the pesky boyfriend. Brian wasn't any good for Justin; he'd heard Daphne talk about him and even heard Justin disparage him.

"Actually, I went to meet a guy."

"A guy? In Pittsburgh? Where did you meet him? Tell me about him." Peter asked in quick succession and letting out the breath in his lungs. He watched John for any sign of anger at his words and was relieved that John didn't seem fazed by his accusations.

"His name is Justin Taylor and he's an artist. He had a show here a few weeks ago and we hooked up. He invited me down to Pittsburgh for the week so we could get to know each other better."

"Justin Taylor. I think I've heard of him. What kind of art does he do?"

"He mostly does abstracts. He's very talented." John was pleased that Peter seemed so happy for him. He didn't realize that he was lying to his friend as his fantasy had begun to bleed into reality. His world had begun to revolve around a life that he was living in his head.

"Is the show still here? I'd love to go see it." Peter was relieved. He could understand why John was a little secretive, but it still seemed out of character to lie to everyone. He wanted to check out this Justin Taylor a little more.

"I think he said it was here for another few weeks. I think all the pieces are sold, but you could go see his work. It's phenomenal. The gallery is only open until 6:00 except during shows; so I won't be able to join you. I know you'll like his stuff."

"What gallery is it again? I was so caught up in your news that I didn't hear."

"It's the June Kelly Gallery. They show new and established artists."

"Ok. I'll check it out. Congratulations on the new boyfriend. He's a lucky guy. You're a great catch."

John smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks. It's late and I do have an early morning tomorrow." He threw down a 20 on the table, hugged Peter goodbye and walked out the door.

Peter left Milady's and went home to Michael. Turning his conversation with John over in his head, he was still disturbed by the information that John shared. John was not one to lie, yet he did to both him and his sister and even his boss. He was hoping Michael was awake when he got home because he really wanted to talk to his partner about what John was saying.

Michael was reading a professional journal, Journal of Gay and Lesbian Psychotherapy, in their bed when Peter came home. Peter smiled and walked into their bedroom.

"So how'd it go?" Michael asked as he put down his book and patted the bed next to him.

"Okay," Peter said as he leaned down and kissed him and then sat down on the bed. Michael moved over to make more room for him on the bed.

"That doesn't sound very encouraging. Want to talk about it?" Michael said as he leaned over to give Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"John said he met a guy in Pittsburgh and he was visiting him." The glow from the light on the table illuminated Michael's face, giving him a glow against the dark wall.

"That doesn't sound so bad, why the scowl?" Michael asked as he saw the deep lines on Peter's face.

"He lied to everyone. He told his boss he had family stuff, he told me that he had work stuff and he didn't tell his sister anything." Peter cupped his hands and ran them over his face, as if to push away the thoughts.

"But you knew all that. What else is bothering you?"

"I just have this odd feeling. He said the guy has a show here in town at a gallery. I think I'll go look at it this week." Peter's stomach growled softly and he put his hand on his belly. He looked sheepishly at Michael. "Guess I was too distracted to eat."

"Go get some cheese. I left some cut squares in the fridge. That way you won't wake up really light headed." Michael pointed his finger toward the door and tilted his head.

Peter nodded his head and stood up, walking to the kitchen and placing a few crackers and some cheese on a small plate. He poured himself a little wine to go with his late night snack and returned to the bedroom. Michael had closed the journal, placing it on the nightstand and was sitting up waiting for his return. He smiled when he saw a small plate of food and a glass of wine in his partner's hand. Peter sat on the edge of the bed, placing his glass of wine on the night stand and ate some of the snack.

"Want some cheese? Crackers?"

"No. I had dinner and I think it'd be a good idea for you to eat something if you're going to drink that wine."

"I always said you were a smart man." Peter swallowed his last piece of cheese and put his plate on the end table.

"Okay. Trust your gut. Maybe going to see the gallery will give you some peace of mind. But right now I think someone promised me some action before he left. I think you should take off your clothes and join me." Michael gave Peter a mischievous smile and raised the covers in invitation.

Peter didn't need a second invitation and was soon ready for bed where he joined Michael for some much needed release.

TBC


End file.
